


Lifri's Magic Knights Entrance Exam

by ShadowSunnySides



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A child with very familiar magic?, Gen, I wonder what's up with that, Magic Knights Entrance Exam, ÒwÓ what's this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: Lifri takes the Magic Knights entrance exam... And surprises people with what she can do.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lifri's Magic Knights Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, but I wanted to just. Establish a little something for one of my newest OCs.

"There's a lot of commotion going on down there." Vangeance remarks as he shifts in his seat, getting ready to intervene with his World Tree Magic. "I wonder what brought it up..." Just as his grimoire floats in front of him, rapidly flipping its pages, Nozel lifts a hand to stop him.

"I will deal with this." He calmly says, standing up and using his magic to get to the ground far below them. He hears the foreigner guffaw behind him, managing to bring something out about Silvas dealing with commoners. He ignores the man with ease, the children taking the exam parting for him with hushed whispers as he walks to the centre of the commotion.

A small girl white-haired girl is being held against a pillar by her throat, her eyes half-lidded as she stares up at the boy keeping her there. Even with their positions, the air she gives off is one of superiority, only serving to further piss off the blond. "That's enough." The girl's golden eyes briefly flicker to him before they settle on her attacker's face again, and the boy...? He doesn't even seem to notice Nozel in the slightest. 

"I said,  _ that's enough _ ." He puts a little more force in his voice, growing annoyed as the boy still refuses to acknowledge him. Using his magic, he yanks the insolent brat back, startling him. "Attacking others is behaviour unbecoming of someone wishing to be a Magic Knight." He walks to the small girl, intending to help her regain her balance, but when he reaches her, he can see his assistance isn't needed. 

As she lifts her hand to rub at her throat, it brushes his grimoire, and he quickly puts it back in its holder when he realises he doesn't need it anymore. The boy is on his knees behind him, apologising and begging for forgiveness, appearing every bit the miserable peasant he is. He can feel the captains' stares on him as he studies the girl before coming to a decision. 

"If you truly wish to fight each other, be each other's opponents." He points to the middle of the arena, where the previous fights had been. He can hear the boy scrambling to get there, the girl briefly meeting his eyes and nodding before she trudges after him, much slower, still gingerly rubbing at her throat. The discrepancies in their mana weren't too immense, so it should be an equitably balanced fight.

Using his magic to get back, he's sitting again just in time for the start of the fight, the boy whipping out his grimoire and immediately launching a rather weak fire spell. Even with her grimoire floating next to her, the girl uses no magic to escape it, instead choosing to step aside, letting it fly past her harmlessly. "..." She looks up at the area where the captains are sitting, locking eyes with Nozel again. Even with the distance between them, he can see the sparkle in them.

Mana abruptly seems to flood the place, its source being the small girl, grabbing everyone's attention. "Copy Mercury Magic: Silver Bullet." Her voice isn't hard or loud, but it fills the place regardless, as mercury bullets start firing at the boy. Most of the shots seem to hit the dirt near him, driving him backwards, although some seem to go through his limbs. Interesting enough, none hit his torso. Is she toying with him...? 

"You little-!" He can't even come up with a proper insult as he blindly charges at her with his fire, the girl continually dancing out of the way, a few mercury shields holding him back as she makes a swift movement with her wrist. She comes to a stop as her grimoire flips its pages again, smirking. 

"Copy World Tree Magic: Misteltein Seed." A tree swiftly grows around the furious boy, trapping him and draining his mana rapidly. There's a stunned silence before people start whispering to each other, the girl being announced the winner of the fight. Lifri, hm? 

* * *

"Number 139! Step forth!" Lifri slips through the crowd until she's in front, looking up at the captains. She'd done her best earlier, having lucked out with the Silver Eagles' captain coming to her 'rescue' and the Golden Dawn's captain having passed her earlier in the day. Now she just has to hope it'd been good enough. "Any captain who wants number 139, please raise your hand!" All of them stay frighteningly still for a few seconds before a hand is raised. And another one. And another one. "... All captains have raised their hands!" There's a sense of disbelief in the announcer's voice.

She looks at every single one of the captains as she tries to make, for her, the best choice. "..." She briefly glances at the ground before she looks up again. "Please allow me to join the Golden Dawn." As everyone lowers their hand again, and Captain Vangeance smiles at her, she can see that the rest expected this reaction.

"Number 140! Step forth!" She disappears in the crowd again, blending in despite her shockingly white hair. As the boy she had fought against steps in front of the crowd, not a single captain raises their hand, destroying his dreams. A hateful glare is cast at Lifri before he storms off, his hands shaking, and grimoire glowing.


End file.
